


New world, new life

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: A new adventure(part 2) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: After being sent to a new dimension, Galaxy began making a life for herself. One step was getting a job, one that allowed her to own and run her own pizzeria. However Galaxy soon learns Fazbear entertainment has several secrets, some drenched in blood
Series: A new adventure(part 2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148480





	New world, new life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of part 2 of my AU. This will have multiple time skips since I don't want it this to be extremely long.

Galaxy walked towards her new pizzeria, both nervous and excited with a smile on her face. She was a tad unsure about running a business, but if she could handle helping fight a war she could handle this.

"Ok my first business. Hopefully I get this right and not fail." she said as she unlocked the door and entered.

The lobby was nice but Galaxy made a mental note to change it later on. She then entered the actual pizzeria.

"This place is perfect." she said smiling and twirling around a little.

Once she stopped twirling and turned back to the doors, Galaxy saw a small pink and white bear standing there.

"Hi there." the little bear said.

"Hello." Galaxy replied as she walked over and bent down to the bears height and level.

"You're Galaxy Tsukino correct?" she asked.

"I am. And you are." Galaxy replied.

"I'm Helpy. Your A.I. assistant." Helpy answered.

"So you help me with running this place?" Galaxy asked and Help nodded.

"That's wonderful! I was was worried I wouldn't have any help or assistance with this place. I'm new to this. So what do we do first to get this place going." Galaxy said with a smile.

"Getting tables and chairs but we only have one store available to us right now." Helpy explained looking at Galaxy with a smile.

"That's perfectly fine. Start from the bottom and work our way up to the top." Galaxy said.

Helpy couldn't help but smile more. She only just met Galaxy and already liked her a lot.

"Well let's go." Helpy said and Galaxy followed the little bear out since she didn't know where she was going.

The pair soon reached the store but it seemed more like a dump. Galaxy however didn't argue since this was where she had to start. It didn't take long for her to buy the tables and chairs.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's head back so we can get everything set up." Galaxy said and Helpy nodded at her.

Galaxy then thanked the clerk before leaving. Once back at the pizzeria Galaxy was shocked to see everything was already set up and ready to go.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting it to be set up for me." she said blinking in surprise and shock.

"Hey Galaxy. Follow me, I have something else to show you." Helpy told the human girl.

"Oh ok." she replied looking down at the small bear.

Galaxy then followed the pink and white bear to the backroom where she saw a black void on the ground.

"Um Helpy what is that?" she asked nervously as she looked at the void.

"This is the portal. It takes us to mini games where you can earn money to purchase more things or animatronics for the pizzeria." Helpy explained and Galaxy nodded.

"Alright. I just wanted to ask. That's all." Galaxy replied.

After what she had gone through Galaxy became much more uncertain about certain things like this, but she relaxed slightly after hearing it was just a portal.

"Ready?" Helpy asked looking at her.

"I am. Let's go." Galaxy replied before jumping into the portal.

Once in the mini games Galaxy was slightly confused but she got the hang of it. She couldn't help but laugh in delight as she played and enjoyed herself.

"This is so much fun Helpy." Galaxy said giggling.

"Yeah it is." Helpy replied smiling.

The blonde young woman honestly lost track of time with how much fun she was having. She and Helpy played so many games she lost count.

"I think it's time we head back to the pizzeria." Helpy said and Galaxy nodded.

"I agree. Let's head back." she replied.

They then jumped back through the portal and returned to the pizzeria. Once back Galaxy and Helpy left the backroom making sure to shut the doors.

"I had a lot of fun Helpy. I'll see you tomorrow." Galaxy said patting the small bear's head.

"Bye Galy." Helpy called out to her.

As Galaxy left she had a smile on her face. This was a new start for her and she would make the most of it.

The next day however was much different because when Galaxy entered, she saw Helpy was pacing around.

"Helpy are you alright?" Galaxy asked as she walked up to the small bear.

"I'm ok. I just forgot to mention you need to check the vents. Follow me and I will show you where you enter from." Helpy told her.

Galaxy nodded and once again followed the bear out. When they were in the vents Galaxy turned to Helpy.

"So I just make sure nothing is wrong in here?" she asked and Helpy nodded.

The human then entered one of the vent hallways and began checking over everything. She did find money there which confused her a bit. The young woman continued to check the vents before letting out a shriek of surprise.

"Galaxy are you ok?!" Helpy called out.

"I'm ok. I just found an animatronic." Galaxy replied.

It didn't take Helpy long to find Galaxy. And when she got to her, Helpy's eyes narrowed at the sight of the broken down rabbit. Great now she had to tell the human beside her what she could do.

"Galaxy you can either salvage him or scrap him." Helpy explained.

A part of her hoped Galaxy chose to scrap him but something told her Galaxy would never do that.

"I'll salvage him." Galaxy said looking at the animatronic.

She then walked over to him and carefully picking him up, stumbling back and forth a bit.

"Oh stars above he's heavy." Galaxy said struggling slightly.

"Follow me." Helpy said once again and Galaxy followed her.

She followed Helpy to a rather dark room, one that was rather different from the ones she has seen.

"This is where you salvage any animatronics you find. I sadly can't be here with you." Helpy explained.

"That's ok Helpy, I understand." Galaxy told her with a smile.

The little A.I. then gave her a tazor.

"Just in case. Good luck." Helpy said before leaving.

Galaxy sighed as she sat down at the table and grabbed the clipboard.

"Audio tests. Well that should be rather simple to do." she said quietly to herself.

The young woman then started the first prompt and winced when she heard it.

"Oh by the Moon, that's annoying." Galaxy muttered.

The second test went by as easy as the first. But when it got to the third test, the animatronic moved its head. Crystal blue eyes met Silver grey eyes and neither broke contact as Galaxy reached for the tazor.

After tazing the animatronic, it went back to its original position. Galaxy let out a breath of relief before continuing the tests. The salvage went smoothly after that and once finished Galaxy stood up and left the room. As she did, the blonde gave the animatronic one last look.

After she left the animatronic began chuckling as he moved.

"What a odd but interesting girl. Such a pity she has to die. Perhaps I will wait to see if she is of any use to me first." a male voice spoke from the animatronic.

He ceased moving and speaking when two movers entered the room, who he assumed were taking him to the girl's pizzeria. The movers took him out off the room and set him down so they could speak to the girl.

Once done that they picked him up again before they followed her. He was going to enjoy this very much.

Once back at the main pizzeria and after the movers left Helpy came out of hiding. She then stood next to Galaxy as the blonde looked at her.

"Well let's turn him on." she said.

"Okay." Helpy replied not that sure.

Galaxy then walked to the animatronic and went behind him. She blinked in confusion when she saw something.

"That's odd. He's already on." she said looking at Helpy as she walked over to her.

"Maybe if we do this, it'll turn him on." Helpy said hitting the rabbit.

Before Galaxy could stop her the animatronic stood up and spoke.

"Stop that." he snapped annoyed.

"You deserve it." Helpy hissed making Galaxy blink in confusion.

She shook her head before turning to the rabbit animatronic with a smile.

"My name's Galaxy. Welcome to my pizzeria. And you are." she said.

"Uh Springtrap." The rabbit replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Springtrap." Galaxy said still smiling.

"You are a very small adorable girl." Springtrap said looking her over.

"I'm not small. Everyone else is way too tall." Galaxy argued while Helpy giggled. 

"Oh Galaxy here's your money from yesterday's mini games." the small bear said giving the human the money. 

Afterwards they went to the store and bought a stage for the pizzeria before heading to play mini games. The mini game they were playing that day was a zombie apocalypse esk game.

"Ok this game is not fun at all." Galaxy yelled from her hiding spot she found. 

"Really? But this is fun. Why don't you join." Springtrap said after he and Helpy got 'infected'. 

"No thanks I'm good!" Galaxy yelled in reply as she found a new hiding spot, one that allowed her to see a decent bit of the lay out. 

The minutes ticked by until she was the last one left. And honestly she felt a bit of deja vu with her hiding. 

"Now where could you be hiding." Springtrap said as a dark chuckle left his mouth. 

"No where." Galaxy said keeping an eye out for him. 

"Well that doesn't matter. I enjoy a good hunt." the rabbit replied. 

"What?!" Galaxy shrieked a tad bit scared. 

"Ignore him. He's getting way too into character." Helpy said.

The human relaxed slightly but not fully. Something told her there was more to Springtrap's words than she knew. The round soon didn't last much longer since Springtrap soon found Galaxy, startling her in the process. 

"Gotcha!" he yelled and the young woman let out a scream of surprise.

"That wasn't funny!" Galaxy yelled as Springtrap cackled. 

They played a few more rounds before returning to the pizzeria. However when they did Springtrap was thrown into a wall.

"Springtrap are you ok?" Galaxy asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied as he stood up. 

Galaxy nodded as they left the back room, the human making sure to shut the doors behind them. 

"Well that was a experience. See you guys tomorrow." Galaxy said before leaving for the night. 

The moment Springtrap knew she was gone, he roughly picked Helpy up by her neck. 

"Now listen here you infuriating A.I. If you breath a word to that girl I will turn you into scrap metal." he growled. 

"Don't hurt her! She doesn't know about anything." Helpy said. 

"Good and it will stay like that until I kill her." Springtrap said darkly. 

"Why do you want to kill her?" Helpy asked worried. 

"Simple. Dear sweet Galaxy can't find out about anything or the murders I committed. But don't worry I have yet to decide. I am waiting to see if she can be of use to me." Springtrap aka William Afton said as he dropped Helpy and walked off. 

The small bear then stood up and glared at the direction the evil rabbit went. Helpy somehow knew deep down Galaxy wasn't easy to get rid of. She was here to stay now and forever. 


End file.
